April Shower
by Crow-Z
Summary: A Young Walden MacNair learns the importance of listening to his elders. FenrirMacNair Slash! implied LuciusSnape, some Chan.


Ten year old Walden MacNair tripped on a loose piece of stone as he tried to catch up to his older cousin and Lucius Malfoy.

"Wait, Severus wait!" Walden cried out as Severus looked over his shoulder and obliged the child. With a seven year difference between the two of them Severus always felt that he had to make sure that little Wallaby was going down the right path in his life, something that Lucius would never really understand.

Walden caught up to the two just as they started to stride up to the large Manor that Walden knew to be the home of a very good friend of his family, and personal friends with Lucius and Severus, which always made him proud. The manor was dark and large and the first time Walden had set eyes on it he thought it was haunted and wanted to find what evil things were living there. Of course he turned up empty handed but Severus cheered him on all the same.

When the three of them reached the front doors they swung open, the house elf on the other side cringing at the site of Lucius and bowed, moving quickly out of the way for them to enter and closed the massive oak door behind them.

"Is he even here right now?" Lucius said as he cleaned the dirt from under his nails and flicked it at the house elf that shook her head 'no' and prepared for the worst.

"The Lord is out right now, he needed to obtain-"

"I don't care what he is going to obtain or what he is doing," snapped Lucius as he glared at the poor creature while Severus walked with Walden into the other room.

Lucius' voice became more muffled until Walden paid no mind to it at all as he stuck his hand into a jar of sugar coated pineapple and smiled at Severus who ran a hand over Walden's head, messing up his thick back hair.

"Rus, are you going to snog Lucius?" Walden said with the innocence that only a youth could have.

Severus choked on his breath and looked at his cousin, who was watching him with icy blue eyes from the couch across from him with such intensity that Severus thought he might hurt himself.

"Who told you about that?" he asked the child who started to fiddle with his hands.

"She told me not to tell you, she said that if I told you that she told me that she would hex me," Walden said full of concern as he looked away from Severus, knowing he had said too much.

And indeed Walden had, there was only one woman who would try to corrupt someone so young and that was Bella Black, the whore.

"Well Walden, yes I might go do that if Lucius wants to," Severus said softly to the boy who still wouldn't look at him but instead kept his gaze fixed on the floor in between his trainers before looking horrified back at Severus.

"Does he know you want to snog him!" Walden cried out and Severus just looked at him in a puzzled manner.

"I assume so yes."

"You're going to kill Lucius!?" Walden's eyes were brimming with tears. He liked Lucius and in a few years Lucius and Walden would actually be very close, Lucius going so far at getting Walden a job at the Ministry where all of his God given talents could go to good use.

Severus couldn't help but laugh a little. The poor thing was ever so confused and Severus wondered if he was ever like this when he was younger. He assumed that he wasn't but he couldn't say for sure.

"No no Wallie," said Severus with a small laugh, "It won't kill him. I will explain it to you later though, you be a good boy and work on your studies while I go upstairs and talk to Lucius about manners ok?"

Walden nodded to Severus as Lucius walked into the room and motioned Severus to follow him as they discussed his impending marriage to Bella's sister, a prospect he seemed to be dreading. While Walden didn't understand why marriage was such a bad thing he did understand that whenever Severus was reminded of it he would get very quiet and stare into space and once, Walden swore he saw Severus cry. But he could have been wrong.

When he heard the two older boys disappear up the stairs Walden knew it was time to explore for no 10 year old boy could escape the grasps of curiosity in such a massive and old house. He had searched the house a thousand times, looking into every unlocked room, under the stairs and even in the forbidden places like the basement. He got a beating from Severus when he found him down there, playing with an axe with Mr. Dolohov but it was worth it.

Mr. Dolohov wasn't the only person Walden knew there, his cousin's classmates, the Black sisters, and a few older people who all thought Walden was the cutest little thing in the whole manor. He would get cookies from the kitchen and heard stories of the brave deeds each one of them had done. He knew then that he wanted to be one of them when he got older and be allowed to go be a kind of knight in shining armor for pure bloods around the world.

Walden walked out the large French doors to the back yard, leaving his studies behind to go play in his favorite place in the whole manor. Off of the large marble patio roses and numerous other flowers grew in elaborate shapes, twisting up the side of the building, hiding its stone façade behind a blanket of thick green leaves.

Because of Walden's love for everything and everyone in the house he saw nothing wrong with walking over to the scruffy, feral looking man who was beckoning him to come over with a crook of his finger.

"Are you a friend of the Lords too? 'Cause if you are then you can be my friend too," Walden said as the man smiled with sharp yellow teeth, catching Walden off guard.

"Oh yes, a very good friend of his in fact," the man's voice was rough, almost a bark and his eyes were roaming over Walden more like he was prey than a living person, making the boy a little more nervous about this man.

"What's your name child?" The man said, as he touched the side of Walden's face with a long claw-like nail caked with dirt and blood.

"W-W-Walden,"

"Ah Walden, I'm Fenrir. Does your cousin know you're out here alone?"

Walden didn't think twice about the fact that this strange man knew he was related to Severus. All pure blood families knew one another in the British Islands and chances were, if this Fenrir was a friend of the Lords then he must have seen Walden with Severus before.

"He thinks I'm studying inside while he talks to Lucius upstairs,"

"You're being a naughty little boy for not listening to him Walden. Maybe you need me to teach you a lesson."

Before Walden understood what was happening Fenrir had grabbed him by the waist and put a rough hand over the boy's mouth, muffling his cries as Walden was dragged into the nearby apple orchard. The stench of rotting flowers and pollen made Walden gag as Fenrir threw him to the ground on his knees, his hands landing in what were once beautiful white flowers that now were nothing more than brown mush that was wet from April rain.

Fenrir growled as he allowed his instincts to overcome the more rational part of his mind. Not like that was a hard feat for him to do. Ever since he was turned he embraced his found lupine nature wholly and found that it, combined with his already perverse habits, made every situation more pleasurable. Maybe not for the kids involved, but definitely for him.

Walden was looking up at Fenrir from the ground, eyes fixed on the furry man as he trembled. Walden knew whatever was going to happen to him wasn't going to be good and he was sorely regretting leaving the confines of the house more and more. As he tried to get back to his feet Fenrir pushed him back on the ground with a bark of a laugh, making tears well in Walden's eyes.

"Aww," Fenrir hummed deep in his chest as he watched Walden tremble, "you figured out that you're not safe, I love the smell of fear that you give off boy."

To Fenrir's shock and amusement the boy said nothing, not a scream, not even a satisfying whimper came from his mouth, All Walden did was glare, hard and fierce at the wolf-man with almost an impatience twitch of his full lips.

"Don't feel like screaming huh little Walden? Well I'll make you scream, I'll make you scream so loud that you scare all the ravens from Britain."

When Fenrir reached to grab Walden the boy whipped his arm around and tried to hit Fenrir with a large branch which did nothing more than make his kidnapper laugh, a sound that would haunt Walden in his sleep well into his adulthood. Fenrir broke the branch and grabbed Walden by the throat and picked him up, half choking the little boy as he pulled off his pants and turned him around as he let his own ragged excuse for trousers fall to the muddy ground.

Walden was saved the agony of seeing Fenrir's engorged cock, purple and full of thick veins and oozing precum as it was pressed against Walden's tight entrance. With a thrust and a grunt Fenrir forced himself into the boy without warning making Walden cry out in pain as Fenrir unceremoniously started to fuck him, using the boy's own blood as lubricant.

Through cries and tears Walden occasionally sounded as if he was mewing, much like a hurt kitten which made Fenrir growl in his own feral manner.

"Do it again Kitty-Kit, mew for me," Fenrir hissed as he sped his pace while Walden tried to lessen the blows to his ass by moving a little more forward every time.

This, of course, was a mistake; Fenrir grabbed Walden by his thin hips, careful not to scratch the boy as he slammed him back onto his cock so his balls made contact with smooth skin. Fenrir's breath started coming faster and Walden felt the man's hot breath on his back and smelled a stench of blood and rotting flesh coming from Fenrir's mouth which was enough to make the boy want to faint

With a string of obscenities followed by three last powerful thrusts it was over, Fenrir pulled out of Walden, his cock still throbbing as he slip his finger against the boy's ass and licked it clean of the cum and blood that was dripping from the opening.

"Not bad for your first time Kitty-Kit," Fenrir laughed.

Walden was too scared to move, let alone turn around and face the man who just brutalized him. Surprisingly Fenrir waved his wand and cleaned all the blood and cum off the boy before Apparating out of the orchard while saying,

"You better have learned your lesson Kitty-kit, next time I won't let you live."

Walden walked back towards the house where he heard Severus calling for him. His body hurt, pain stabbed at him with every step but he tried to maintain an average looking pace. He stopped halfway there however when he spotted a small rabbit in the grass a few yards away. Walden was too young to have a wand; he wouldn't get one for another year so he had to approach the rabbit slowly. When it was in reach Walden snapped the rabbit into his quick hands, enjoying the softness of the fur and how the small animal trembled in his palms.

As he thought back on what had happened to him Walden started to squeeze the rabbit. The animal started to squeal and kick but Walden just kept looking ahead towards the house until he felt a 'pop' in between his hands. When he looked down the animal was limp in his left hand and softer to the touch, the little boy had broken the animal's spine and tiny ribs.

Even though Walden knew what he did was wrong he felt a little bit of pressure and guilt wash away with the death of the animal and he smiled as he threw the corpse back on the grass and let the light April rain wash away the blood.


End file.
